


Wake Up

by eb18490



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 40s AU, AU, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: A holiday fic, based off the Tumblr promptA scarf, a present wrapped very poorly, a kiss





	Wake Up

He still remembered their first Christmas together. Their only one before he was shipped off to war. It wasn’t anything special; they didn’t have much money, or much of anything, to be honest. But it was nice.

He’d woken up at around six in the morning, his brain obviously not remembering that this was a holiday and that he should be granted a little extra sleep.

He tried rolling over, only then realizing that she was clinging to him like a squirrel to a tree. Her face was nuzzled in the crook of his neck, and her arms were wrapped around his chest.

He’d smiled, poking her in the shoulder. “Wake up.”

After a little while she began to stir, yawning with her eyes still shut. “What?”

“I want to give you your present.”

“It’s too early, baby.”

“It’s Christmas.”

“I have to work tomorrow.”

“So do I, doll, but that’s not stopping me. Pretty please?”

“James Buchanan Barnes, you are annoying.” She said, face now pressed against his chest.

“But you love me.”

“That I do.”

He’d eventually coaxed her out of bed, grabbing her slippers and robe as she complained about the lack of heat in the small apartment.

“One of us is going to catch pneumonia, Bucky.”

“Come on, doll, it’s not that cold in here.”

“Says the man who’s wearing two pairs of socks.”

“Because you don’t sleep with any and every single time your toes touch me it feels like I’ve made contact with blocks of ice.”

“Can I have my present now?”

“Fine, doll.” He huffed, jokingly.

“You were the one who insisted I wake up at such an ungodly hour. No one else in the city is up yet, I’ll bet you."

“Here you go.” He returned from the closet, presenting the gift with a flourish.

“What is it?”

“Can’t tell you.”

It was by far the sorriest wrapping job he’d ever seen, and that was saying something. It was only a box wrapped in newspaper, but the corners stuck out through the twine and the sides were wrinkled. He could’ve gotten it wrapped at the department store, he’d supposed, but first of all, he’d been saving up for ages and had even had to borrow a dollar from Steve to buy the gift, so he did not have any extra to pay for wrapping, and second of all, it wouldn’t have been as personal.

“Let me give you my gift first.” She said, handing him a neatly wrapped parcel.

He sat on the small sofa next to her, pulling at the string to unwrap it.

“You made me a scarf?”

“Yeah. I never was very good at knitting, but I’ve been getting better. I figured you could use it when you get shipped off.”

“Thanks, doll.” He gave her a quick kiss, wrapping the scarf around his neck. It truly was very warm, and with its dark blue color, wasn’t hideous like his other ones.

She took his gift, giggling at the paper and unwrapping it.

“Oh!”

“I saw you looking at them a few times, figured you might like them to go dancing tomorrow night.”

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. “Really?"

She’d been eyeing a pair of bright white dancing shoes in the window of the Macys they’d passed a couple of times while in Manhattan. The shoes were pretty popular, in all the fashion magazines since the summer, and he could tell she wanted a pair desperately. He’d never been able to buy her all the things he wished he could.

“How’d you ever get the money?”

“Don’t you worry about that.”

“Thank you, James.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

“Merry Christmas, doll.” He’d murmured against her lips.


End file.
